I promise Addley - Cuddy
by Millou
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Lisa craque ? Quand Rémi est là, la seule ? Romance, fluff, je vous aime !


Lisa montait les escaliers, dans l'espoir de retrouver à l'étage tout ce qu'elle venait de perdre à l'hôpital : sa dignité, son autorité et sa crédibilité. Alors, quand elle se retrouva face à Lukas, avec un homme et une femme dans leur lit qu'ils partageaient depuis un an et demi maintenant, son cœur se déchira, explosa dans sa poitrine, y laissant un vide colossal. Rien d'autre que le vide subsistait en elle.

\- Attends Lisa, je vais t'expliquer, pars pas ! tenta Lukas.

\- Te fatigues pas, tu veux ? J'ai saisi. Vas-t'en d'ici, et emmène tes « amis » avec toi. Tu n'es qu'un vaut rien Lukas, alors vas-t'en tu veux ? J'ai clairement pas la force de me battre ce soir.

Elle resta plantée dans l'encadrement de la porte pendant que les trois, nus comme des vers, remballaient leurs affaires. Lukas le savait, il était inutile d'argumenter avec Lisa quand elle était dans cet état là. Les deux inconnus étaient descendus, et Lukas s'apprêtait à faire de même quand la main de Lisa sur son poignet le stoppa. Pris d'un soudain espoir, il ancra son regard aux yeux clairs de la brune.

\- Tu veux que je te dises, Lukas, j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais depuis longtemps avec toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que… de quoi tu parles ?

\- Pire que House. Et je pensais ne jamais trouver. Bravo, tu mérites une médaille.

Lukas descendit sous ces reproches. La voix de la brunette n'était ni agressive ni triste. Simplement vide de toute émotion, de tout sens logique. Elle voulait fuir ce monde de dingue, qui s'acharnait contre elle à ce moment précis.

Tout le monde ayant quitté sa demeure, elle se rua sous la douche, désespérant de trouver du réconfort ailleurs. Elle laissa l'eau inonder son corps, sa peau encore tremblante et ses cheveux, tombant en cascades sur ses épaules jusque dans la cambrure parfaite de son dos musclé. Son souffle s'apaisa, au bout de quelques minutes sous l'eau qui réchauffait son corps. Elle plaqua ses deux mains contre la paroi de pierres de sa douche et posa son front contre cette même paroi, froide, malgré la chaleur de l'endroit. Tout lui paraissait vide.

Elle sortit, enfila un simple tee-shirt trop grand et un mini short noir avant de descendre au salon. Elle s'aventura dans le coffre où elle cachait ses plus précieux trésors : des alcools forts, qu'elle ne consommaient qu'en des occasions spéciales, bonnes ou mauvaises. Celle-ci était une de ces occasions qu'on aimerait voir disparaître d'un simple clignement de paupières.

Elle but. Un verre. Deux verres. Un certain nombre de gorgées au goulot. Sans savoir pourquoi, alors qu'elle sentait de plus en plus les effets de ce traître d'alcool se propager dans ses veines, et sans savoir pourquoi. Elle décrocha son téléphone.

\- Rémi… j'ai besoin de toi. Viens.

Elle raccrocha. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit. Rémi était là, toujours aussi belle, dans l'embrasure de sa porte. Une capuche protégeait en partie ses longs, très longs cheveux bruns qui retombaient au niveau de ses reins. Ses longueurs étaient mouillées, la pluie était battante. Elle entra dans l'appartement de son aînée.

\- Tu pues l'alcool Lisa. Qu'es-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda Rémi en s'asseyant aux côtés de Lisa sur le divan gris perle.

\- Lukas m'a trompée. Avec une femme… et un homme aussi. C'est drôle non ? Un homme ! Il était homophobe !

Lisa riait aux éclats. La redescente de l'adrénaline. Et l'alcool aussi, ça aide. Rémi ne pipa mot, partagée entre l'envie de hurler qu'elle lui avait toujours dit que ce type était un connard, et l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui offrir tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu avec cet enfoiré.

Finalement, la réalité frappa fort : la brune s'effondra en larmes. Rémi était désarmée. Jamais elle n'avait vu Lisa dans un tel état depuis la fusillade dans laquelle elles avaient été impliquées. Depuis ce jour, elles ne se quittaient plus, partageant joies et peines.

\- Ma vie est misérable, pas vrai ?

Rémi craqua une fois de plus sur ce visage d'ange et son cœur se brisa en voyant la détresse dans les yeux bleus lagon de la femme en face d'elle. Elle s'empressa de serrer cette femme détruite dans ses bras, se promettant à elle-même d'être la prochaine personne à la faire sourire, à la faire rire et à la faire se sentir spéciale.

\- Elle ne l'est pas : lui l'est.

\- Je le savais tu sais. Que Lukas me trompait. Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque là.

\- Au fond, il voulait que tu saches, sinon il n'aurait pas fait ça ici. Tu le sais, pas vrai ? questionna Rémi, troublée.

\- … malheureusement, je suis forcée de l'admettre…

\- Allez, monte te coucher Lisa, tu as besoin de sommeil.

\- Me laisse pas… j'ai besoin que tu sois là.

Rémi acquiesça, comme si elle l'avait prévu. Et c'était le cas. Puisqu'elle n'était partie de chez elle qu'après avoir prévu des fringues de rechange pour le lendemain, ainsi que les essentiels pour la nuit et une matinée. Et sa clé USB avec ses meilleurs films, comédies ou encore dessins animés. Mais elle ne servirait pas ce soir. Car Lisa s'était déjà glissée dans les draps de la chambre d'amis, refusant de mettre les pieds dans cette chambre, refusant de fouler les draps de cet homme qui lui avait tout prit, avec ces deux idiots trop en manque pour réfléchir à la place de la femme trompée. Elle ne foulerait plus jamais ces draps, et donnerait le lit à une association caritative probablement, ou le brûlerait.

Rémi se glissa sous les draps et serra Lisa contre elle, apaisant les tremblements de son corps, qui paraissait si fort hier, et si faible aujourd'hui. Parce que Lisa n'avait besoin que des bras rassurants de celle qu'elle connaissait le mieux, et qui la connaissait tout aussi bien. Elle sombrait déjà dans le sommeil quand Rémi lui murmura à l'oreille ces mots qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

« _Je t'aime Lisa… je te laisserais jamais tomber. Je te le promets_ ».


End file.
